Tot Watchers (Uncut)
Plot Babysitter Jeannie is instructed to look after the baby while Joan goes out. However, Jeannie pays more attention to the telephone than her actual babysitting. In the midst of Tom and Jerry's usual fighting, they see a baby crawling out of its pram. Any attempt to return the baby to where it came from simply results in the baby escaping from the pram again. The baby crawls into Spike's dog house, and Tom, thinking that he has got the baby, is carrying Spike in his hands, and is promptly attacked, scratched and bit, and he own him a apology and give Tom and Jerry some can of spinach to be strong and decide to move out and Tom and Jerry will moving out too. This time, Tom angrily brings the baby back to Jeannie herself, who hits Tom over the head with a broom thinking Tom has taken the baby. Realising that the baby is no longer worth the trouble, Tom does nothing the next time that it crawls from its pram. However, he and Jerry are forced to react after the baby crawls out into the street and onto a construction site of the 200th floor building, The Chicago Spire. At Yogi's Ark Spike, Droopy, Drippy,. Tyke, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Barney Bear, Nibbles, Tuffy, Butch, Lightning, Topsy, Meathead, Cousin George, Cousin Muscles, Topo, Quacker, George and Junior, Fluff, Muff and Puff are moving out and going to Yogi's Ark and Yogi saw Tom and Jerry at the construction site and Tom and Jerry will join at Yogi's Ark. The baby crawls from one steel beam to another while the cat and mouse can only look on. Jerry manages to catch up, and saves the baby from crawling off a wooden plank and plummeting, by grabbing falls, but he is then caught by Tom. Tom attempts to put the baby's diaper back on, but in the impending confusion, ends up putting the diaper on himself while the baby crawls off, nonchalantly. Tom and Jerry catch up with the baby, only to lose it again, and fearing that it has crawled into a cement mixer, the cat and mouse dive straight in, only to find that the baby never did enter the mixer but instead playing with a hammer. The baby then playfully bonks Tom on the head. Later on, Jeannie is in panic, crying, telling a police officer that she was babysitting, took her eye off the baby for "one teensy minute", and the baby was gone. She then sees the baby saying: "There's the baby!". Tired, Tom and Jerry arrive, Jeannie grabs the baby while the two try to escape. A policeman arrests them for stealing a baby to a construction site, assuming they were babynappers. Tom and Jerry eats the can of spinach and beating Police Officer and Jeannie up and throw them to the Police Dept. car and is destroyed and Tom and Jerry are getting their stuff and furniture and moving out and go to Yogi's Ark to their new home. Yogi and his friends sends a wild bear to Jeannie and police officer and the bear chased Jeannie and Police officer. Yogi Bear and his Friends sang: "♪Their stronger the fin-ich Cause they eats some spinach with Tom and Jerry. (Toot-toot)♪". And Yogi's Ark are flying away. Quotes *'Jeannie': Yes Ma'am. ---- *'Jeannie': Goodbye. Hi it's me, Jeannie. Oh no I'm babysitting for two hours oh hehehe he's silly oh oh I did yeah I have a date already oh no you kidding she woudn't do that. ---- *'Jeannie': Scat you bad cat! ---- *'Jeannie': Hi it's me again. Oh no the baby's all right. It's that cat after watch. ---- *'Jeannie': Scat you bad cat! ---- *'Jeannie': That cat keeps bothering the baby. Oh no, he did, really? ---- *'Spike': Tom? Sorry, I attacked, scratched and bit you up. I give you and Jerry some spinach. You must eat it to be strong and we will move out to Yogi's Ark, our new home. Will you and Jerry move out too? *'Tom': (nods) ---- *'Jeannie': Gasp oh that's right I saw him in a drive in swell show kid huh? ---- *'Jeannie': Yeah it's that darn cat again yeah if I could get a passing grade in Algebra oh? I hate Algebra gosh whoever thought that stuff up? ---- *'Yogi Bear': Hey, hey, hey! Have you got your stuff and bags? *'All': Got it! *'Yogi Bear': Good, get in. (Droopy, Drippy, Tyke, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Barney Bear, Nibbles, Tuffy, Butch, Lightning, Topsy, Meathead, Cousin George, Cousin Muscles, Topo, Quacker, George and Junior, Fluff, Muff and Puff are going in Yogi's Ark) Is that it? *'Boo-Boo': Nope. Not yet. Not until Tom and Jerry arrive. *'Yogi Bear': You're right, Boo-Boo. Not until Tom and Jerry show up. *'Huckleberry Hound': Yogi, look! *'Yogi Bear': Yep that's Tom and Jerry. Alright. I got this. (Dials a number) *'Jeannie': (On phone) Hello? *'Yogi Bear': Hello, this is the president of the United States of America. I am calling to tell you.. (makes spitting noises.) *'Jeannie': (On phone) What? Who is this!? ---- *'Jeannie': I just turn my back for one teensy minute, and she's oh and the baby was gone! Oh please officer you must get that baby back you-- There's the baby! *(Tom and Jerry arrive holding the baby and Jeannie grabs the baby. Tom and Jerry try to escape but the Police Officer grab them) *'Police Officer': Gotcha ya, baby nappers. *("Popeye" theme music begins to play as Tom and Jerry eat a can of spinach, then steam blows out of their ears. Tom and Jerry beat up the Police Officer and Jeannie and throw them to the Police Dept. Car. It is destroyed, and Tom and Jerry grab their stuff and furniture and move to Yogi's Ark.) *'Yogi Bear': Welcome aboard, Tom and Jerry. We just send a wild bear to them. *'Jeannie': (Groans) A Wild Bear?! What's it doing here?! *'Wild Bear': (Roars) *(Jeannie and Policer Officer runned away and get chased by Bear) *'Jeannie': Ouch! Oouch! Ouch! Oh, sorry! Oh, so sorry! oh, very, very sorry! Oh! To aplogizing on the right of dickins. Help! Get a away you, big bad old bad! Cut it out! Leave us alone! Don't you chased us? Get out of here! Go on! Help! Ohh! Get away from us! Get away! Leave us alone! *(At Yogi's Ark) *'All': (Laughs) *'Yogi Bear and his Friends': ♪Their strong to the finich, cause they eats some spinach like Tom and Jerry. (toot-toot)♪ (Yogi's Ark is flying away) *'Yogi Bear': Now that's a good ending for a cat and a mouse! (laughs) The End. Trivia *Tom and Jerry swallows a can of spinach in a homage to Popeye. Gallery UM2ekMysl4 640.jpg TOT WATCHERS (1).png TOT WATCHERS (2).png TOT WATCHERS (3).png TotWatchers2.jpg Tot Watchers.jpg|Tom and Jerry got caputred by the police officer. Before Tom & Jerry eats the spinach to beat up the Police Officer and Jeannie Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers